


Memory

by babiiea94



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiiea94/pseuds/babiiea94
Summary: In this timeline Adrien knew Marinette when they were kids. This takes place the first day he was at school.





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little dabble. I hope you enjoy!

_ Adrien could feel himself breaking apart. His father had just told him that his mother left. He felt his world caving in around him. The one piece of warmth in the entire cold house was gone. All he had was his father and the staff. His father who rarely acknowledged him. His father who was so cold and unfeeling. His father who really hadn’t wanted kids, but had a child to keep his wife happy. His father who even at this moment looked at him from across the room with what seemed to be contempt. His voice cried out questions. Why, where, for how long? But his father had no answers and just seemed more annoyed with his outbursts. Finally he was dismissed. Sent back to his room to cry to himself. He felt small and insignificant in the huge room. _

Adrien could remember that day almost perfectly over a decade later. He was so young. Soon after that day his life became constantly busy and packed. He never had time for himself and was never allowed to express displeasure. It didn’t matter that he was only six when she left. It didn’t matter that he had no real childhood. All that mattered was that he obey and behave.

He could barely remember the time before his mother was gone. He remembered a lack of warmth and love after she left. He remembered going to a bakery almost weekly with her. He even remembered being allowed to play with a little girl in the park when she sat with the owners of the bakery. He remembered that she called him Rin because his name was hard for her to say. Her name was very difficult too but he couldn’t remember what it was exactly. Other than that though he remembered very little. Most of his memories were without his parents. He was allowed to meet with the Bourgeois family due to their influence. Audrey Bourgeois was one of the many designers that went through his father’s company. So, after his mother left he did get to spend a lot of time with her daughter Chloe. She ended up being the only child his age he was allowed to befriend. He found out later after Audrey left and them came back from New York that she was his Aunt on his mother’s side. It was not common knowledge however so often the media assumed they were dating. And when he finally convinced his father to let him go to her school, that didn’t change.

The first day of school Chloe took him by the arm dragging him to his seat and placing a piece of gum on the bench to the right of him before taking her seat behind him. He tried taking the gum off the seat, knowing it was mean but then she walked in. Raven hair and bluebell eyes. She looked so happy until she saw him. She accused him of placing the gum on his seat. He didn’t know what to say. Was she the same girl he knew all those many years ago. If so she obviously didn’t remember him. It took most of the day but finally he remembered. 

“Mari…” he felt her name come to his lips before he realized it. She blinked at him in confusion.

“Do I know you?” She asked as she waited for the rain to die down.

“Yes. Or you did.” He smiled at the beautiful woman she had become. He always thought she would grow up to be pretty but this was beyond his expectations. “I’m Adrien. I used to play with you at the bakery years ago.”

“Rin?” She asked then crossed her arms at him “The boy I knew wouldn’t have put gum on a chair.”

“And I didn’t. I was trying to take it off. Honestly.” He smiled at her offering his umbrella to her. It was raining and his ride was pulling up now but it seemed like she often walked. “Mari, I have been hoping to find you again.” he said softly

Marinette blushed at the admittance letting her eyes hide behind her bangs. “Well, I’m sure my parents would love to see you again… The bakery is just over there is you want to see them sometime?” she said pointing to it. 

“Today I have to go, but I’ll be sure to come in soon.” he smiled at her before running to the car. She watched him leave he cheeks burning bright. Memories flashed in their minds of the past. Bright and happy memories for both of them. And soon they would make more memories together.


End file.
